Tu, yO, elLosEllAs
by CassieKau
Summary: La amiga de Sroa esta enferma, ella se siente mal pero su amigo Matt la ayudara a sentirse mejor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

"¿Qué hago sin ti?

El examen de geografía estaba sencillo, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparme la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, ya había faltado 3 días y eso no era común en ella, no había podido ir a buscarla a su casa muy cerca de la mía, por que mi mama me había castigado. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi y estudio la secundaria.

Las butacas son de dos, me siento con mi amigo Matt. Hoy estamos haciendo examen, es sencillo, pero la chica de la fila de al lado me preocupa, es mi mejor amiga Yoxmi, desde hace días que no viene.

Termine mi examen, me levanto y lo dejo en el escritorio del profesor regalándole una sonrisa, me bajo el suéter y me encamino a mi butaca. Mi amigo me sigue con la mirada y al sentarme me pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora?

-Nada- le respondo cortante

-vamos se que te pasa algo

-Es que Yoxmi no ha venido desde el lunes

-¿y? Debe estar enferma

-Pero… ella no se enferma tanto tiempo- lo noto preocupado, talvez yo este exagerando

-Si quieres te acompaño después de la escuela a su casa

-Estoy castigada

-No hay problema, yo lo arreglo

-Bueno.

Me recuesto en el pupitre y veo hacia el lugar vació donde se suele sentar mi amiga. Elena, mi amiga y también la chica que se sienta con Yoxmi me mira y me hace una seña de que no sabe que pasa con ella.

Volteo hacia donde esta Matt, él da la espalda a la banca que esta a su lado, me asomo por detrás de él y veo a Jun Motomiya, convenció al maestro de que la sentara a su lado. Es odiosa de verdad, siempre tiene que molestar a Matt.

Suena el timbre del receso, el maestro nos deja salir y yo salgo primero. Mi manada de amigos se apresura para alcanzarme y poder comprar rápido, siempre hay una manifestación.

-Ey, Sora ¿por que tanta prisa?- ese fue Tai

-Vamos Sora, esperanos- y esa Elena

-A Matt lo agarro Jun y sus amigas, tienes que ayudarlo

-Bueno… ya los alcanzo- Corrí escaleras arriba y ahí estaba Matt, casi cayendo del barandal

-Ey! Matt, tengo un CD que te va a interesar, ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa a escucharlo?- Gisela, una de las amigas de Jun

-Bueno yo…-

-Cállate Gisela! Él vendrá conmigo- le respondió Jun

-Claro que no! Vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad Matt?- Dijo Mariana, otra amiga. Comenzó la discusión y Matt solo miraba a cada una como se peleaban por él. Después me miro a mi, y con una mirada de suplica me convenció de acercarme.

-A ver!- grité- No ira contigo- señale a Gisela –ni contigo- señale a Mariana –y mucho menos contigo- señale a Jun

-A si? ¿Y por que?- me pregunto Jun, retándome

-Por que vendrá conmigo- le jale la mano y lo saque de ahí –Elena y los demás nos esperan, vamos Matt- el solo se limitó a asentir y seguirme por las escaleras.

-¿sabes? Estaba pensando…-

-vaya, eso es un milagro- bromeó, el parece feliz al verme sonreír, pero se limita a decirme

-jaja, muy graciosa- sonrío- bueno, estaba pensando que podíamos ir con Jimena mañana por la tarde.

-¿Con tu novia Jimena? ¿Para que?-

-Uno, no es mi novia y dos, para que nos acompañe con Yoxmi

-Creí que me acompañarías tú-

-Te acompañare, pero después tengo practica y… podrás excusar algo con Jimena, ¿te importa?-

-No claro que no, ella me cae bien y comprendo lo de tu ensayo, no es fácil ser el líder de una buena banda musical-

-Teenage wolfs, para tu mayor información- ambos reímos

-Apresúrense!!!!!!! Tardan demasiado chicos!- bajamos corriendo las escaleras, nuestros amigos nos esperan.


	2. parece una mision imposible

**Holas! Bueno, se que este ff no lo he seguido desde hace mucho, pero la verdad como que no quiero desanimarme y quiero seguir mis historias, por que la verdad no me agrada la idea de dejarlas a medias, ****así que pues, aquí les pongo.**

**: Narrado por mí**

Capitulo 2:

"parece una misión imposible"

Como yo estaba castigada, Yamato dijo que él arreglaría las cosas para que fuéramos a ver que era lo que pasaba con Yoxmi. Ella es mi mejor amiga y había faltado 3 días a la escuela SEGUIDOS muy raro en ella.

Creí que tal vez Matt tenia razón y estaba exagerando, tal como me lo dijo a la hora de la salida, pero no podía evita preocuparme por mi mejor amiga.

Matt y yo nos despedimos del resto del grupo y fuimos a mi casa. Yo no sabia lo que Matt iba a hacer para que mamá me levantara el castigo y me dejara ir a ver a Yoxmi, tal vez le diría eso, pero conociendo a mi madre, no creo que se le de la gana _descastigarme_ solo por una chica que ha faltado a la escuela.

- ¿Ya lo pensaste?- interrumpí en el camino a mi amigo rubio

- ¿pensar en que?- acomodo la guitarra que traía en su espalda.

- Pues en que le vas a decir a mi madre para que me deje salir-

ah en eso, no-

Yo lo note muy distraído, iba mirando una revista de música, incluso creí que chocaría con algo o caería en algún momento, ¿que no sabe que no se lee mientras camina?

Yamato, ¿en que tanto estas pensando?-

¿yo? En nada, estoy leyendo esta revista-

Levanto la revista hasta mis ojos, se llamaba _the life is music_ y en la portada aparecía un grupo desconocido para mí.

cielos Yamato, si alcanzo a ver-

lo siento-

no hay problema, era solo una broma-

oh eso si lo se, y sabes que me encantan las bromitas-

Nos callamos, solo unos minutos. Caminamos por la avenida en la que estaba mi edificio. Eran como 7 calles las que faltaban para llegar, y a mi ya me dolían los pies de tanto caminar, pero mi papá no pudo ir a recogerme, y así mejor, si no tendría que darle explicaciones sobre Matt.

Sora-

Mmm-

¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-

¿preguntas? ¿que clase de preguntas?-

bueno, tu solo dime si o no-

pues… si-

Yamato se notaba algo nervioso, y el problema es que no se por que, de repente se puso serio y nervioso, entonces creí que las preguntas eran algo serio.

Bueno… sabes, me gusta mucho una chica-

¿ah si?-

No se por que, pero cuando lo oí decir eso, mi corazón me dio una punzada horrible. Y si que me confundí con eso, por que… bueno, Matt solo era mi amigo, y yo… ahí fue donde comencé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él, que jamás había imaginado o quizá, no quería imaginarlo.

si, pero… es que… el problema es que… estoy seguro de que ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos

¿y por que no le dices lo que sientes?

Pues… me sentiría muy mal si me dice que no…

Bueno Matt… creo que es un riesgo que… debes correr

Creo que tienes razón

El resto del camino fue en silencio, yo me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Matt e imaginando quien habría sido la chica que había enamorado a mi amigo, por que de seguro era una muy linda, por que él no es feo, al contrario, es muy guapo ¡pero que tonterías digo! Dios mío.

Llegando a mi casa, subimos por el elevador. Todo el camino Yamato llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y llevaba la vista en el piso. Entones, cuando bajamos del elevador y caminábamos hacia mi departamento le pregunte

Matt, ¿por que solo ves al suelo?

Para ver si encuentro un billete o una moneda, tengo antojo de un chocolate y no junto, no me alcanza-

Jajaja-

Me reí de él, de su excusa y de la forma en la que lo había dicho, el solo sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a que yo me riera de las cosas que para él eran normales.

Cuando subimos hasta la puerta de mi departamento, toque el timbre y mi madre nos abrieron de inmediato.

Sora, ¿por que tardaste tanto?- siempre se preocupaba demasiado - ¿donde esta tu padre?

Me hablo al móvil, me dijo que no iba a ir por mi por que tenia una cita muy importante, claro siempre el trabajo es mas importante que yo-

Así que venimos caminando- termino Matt

¿y este joven?

Es Yamato mamá, me acompaño hasta acá, es que… bueno…-

Le di un codazo a mi amigo, era su turno de convencer a mi mama de que debía dejarme ir a casa de Yoxmi.

Ah! Es que, vera que yo preste mi cuaderno la semana pasada a un amigo- el comenzó con su relato y yo lo escuche atentamente – pero como soy bien baka, se me olvido pedírselo y pues mañana el maestro va hacer un examen oral sobre un tema y pues yo no lo tengo así que quisiera que Sora me lo explicara-

Vaya que Matt era un experto en eso de las mentiras.

bueno, puedes que darte a estudiar-

NO! Quiero decir, es que no puedo, mi padre me espera para comer

¿entonces?-

pues quisiera pedirle si dejaba ir a Sora a mi casa-

¿ que' no imposible! Esta castigada-

pero mamá. ¿que acaso quieres que Matt repruebe o que?

Mama lo pensó un poco y después accedió, pero me dijo que no quería que me regresara sola ni muy tarde.

En donde vivía Yamato, en el condominio de abajo, estaba Jimena, era una chica muy bonita, de cabello castaño ondulado y pequeños rayos más claros, ojos mieles y una tez blanca lechosa, alta y de curvas llamativas. Andaba detrás de Matt desde que se entero de que era su vecino, a las chicas y a mi nos mira a veces con cara de desprecio, solo por ser amigas de Matt. Antes de subir al departamento de Matt, pasamos al de Jimena. Ella misma abrió la puerta y salto de alegría al ver a Matt. De ahí nos fuimos al departamento de él.

Jimena no estuvo muy de acuerdo en acompañarme a ver a Yoxmi sin Yamato, pero accedió por que él se lo pidió.

Caminamos unas cuadras, el plan era que Yamato nos fuese a dejar a casa de Yoxmi y ya de ahí él fuera a su práctica mientras nosotras estábamos ahí con Yoxmi. Jimena no paraba de hablar, pero croe que solo con Matt, que si tenia novia, que si le gustaba alguien, que si hacia ejercicio… un chorro de cosas a las que Matt no respondía directamente.

A la mitad del camino, sonó el móvil de Matt.

Diga

Que onda yama, habla akira

Hola, que paso

Es que necesitamos que vengas.

¿y eso como para que?

Es que se me rompió una cuerda de la guitarra y no se arreglarla bien, ya ves lo que paso la ultima vez

Ya ni me lo recuerdes, voy para allá.

Matt se disculpo con nosotras y se fue. No me agrado mucho la idea de ir sola con Jimena, pero no tenia de otra.

_En el ensayo de los teenage wolves:_

¡miren quien llego! Vaya, se te hizo de noche- dijo uno de sus compañeros a Matt

déjalo, seguro estaba con una chica-

estaba con dos- les dijo el rubio a modo de broma

jaja- todos rieron

no en serio, con Sora y Jimena

¿Jimena? Dios Matt esa niña si que esta linda

te la regalo

ah se me olvidaba que tu amas y adoras a Sora Takenouchi

cierra la boca akira! ¡Y mejor dame tu guitarra!

\\

Jimena y yo llegamos a la casa de Yoxmi. Ella no paraba de preguntarme durante todo el camino si ya íbamos a llegar, que le dolían los pies y comenzaba a sudar y eso no le gustaba, que ya se había cansado demasiado, no hallaba como cerrarle la boca y yo ansiaba más que ella llegar a la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando ya llegamos, ella miro al rededor, supuse que en sus pensamientos estaba criticando la pobre vivienda de Yoxmi, y es que no era un lugar tan lujoso como en el que vivía ella, pero algo era algo, al menos no vivía en la calle.

¿que esperas? ¡Toca ya!- me dijo de manera odiosa.

¿me permites? Si no querías acompañarme te hubieras quedado en tu casa-

lo hice solo por que Matt me lo pidió, no por ser amable contigo-

Decidí ya no discutir con ella, me acerque a la puerta y di unos cuantos golpes con mi puño. Esperamos unos cuantos minutos y salio Graciela, la hermana mayor de Yoxmi.

Hola Graciela- la salude

Hola Sora- yo la notaba algo triste, pero no le tome importancia

¿se encuentra Yoxmi?-

no ella no esta- me respondió mirando al suelo y con una voz melancólica, de verdad me preocupo su actitud

bien, no esta, regresemos- Jimena jalo mi brazo

esperate!! No molestes ¿si?- se volteo y no dijo nada

¿donde esta Graciela? ¿por que no ha ido a la escuela?- no me respondió nada, se que do callada

¡Graciela!

Sora… Yoxmi tiene leucemia, este en le hospital-

Continuara…

**De seguro se quedaron picadas… bueno, les prometo pronto seguirlo, se que no esta excelente pero quería agradarles los reviews. **

**Adiós, lean mis otros fanfics ¿si?**


End file.
